


dog days are over

by Winterboxx



Series: Glass wings [1]
Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: an exhausted, lost and injured kyne gets found by kiara, she helps fix her injuries and gains a partner in the process
Relationships: Kyne/Kiara Schatzi
Series: Glass wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	dog days are over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollalpaca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/gifts).



> finally the kyara backstory i said i'd write a few months ago, part of a gift exchange i did with some friends, i got zyan so i wrote kyara bc i know her taste, this takes place about 2 years before chapter 1 of glass wings btw
> 
> title is a florence and the machine song bc i know my friend and also the pun was there and i HAD to take it

\---

Pain. A shooting pain that had her limping to the nearest light. How Kyne was still on her feet was a mystery, and she wracked her brain for an answer as to how she’s made it this far. Losing her pack was one thing. Falling from a tree when trying to gain height was another. Randomly walking trying to find anyone around? A dangerous idea, but at that point she would risk death if she couldn’t find a way to fix up her broken, bleeding paws. 

Most people were scared of wolves, the thought was in the back of Kyne’s head. She knew it was likely if anyone found her that they would run or hurt her more. People were cruel, people outside of the pack were not to be trusted. That lesson had been instilled in her as a child. But risking it was her best chance, these wounds couldn’t heal naturally and she had no pack to turn to.

Only a few more steps and her legs gave out. All she could do was whimper as she collapsed, a heap of bloody fur and small yelps. Nothing compared to the fearsome beasts her kind were known to be. Hurt, alone and not sure she would survive the night. Kyne felt herself slowly giving in to the fatigue pulling her in. Falling asleep might spell her demise but the warmth felt so inviting she couldn’t help but fall in. 

Kiara heard soft whimpers, panting, and then silence. It was a terrifying combination. Someone too hurt to alert anyone, then falling silent. Something was wrong. Someone needed help. She flew around the trees, looking for anything or anyone but couldn’t find anything. That was before another, weaker whimper came from below. All she saw was a pile of fur. Getting closer, the blood was obvious. 

A werewolf, one who was on the brink of death by the looks of it. Still breathing, although barely. They were still bleeding, showing no signs of stopping. Their paws were covered in little scrapes and specks of blood. One stuck out, it fell in the opposite direction to the other ones, stiff and not covered in blood. Strange. 

They looked small enough, not as big as the stories made wolves sound. It might have been the way they hunched over, curled as small as the pain allowed them, as if trying to appear weaker? Maybe to grasp a bit of pity out of the person who found them? Kiara lifted them, noting the blood that dripped from the three paws as she did so. Although they were somewhat hefty due to their size, Kiara lifted them, flying to her house as quickly as possible.   
The wolf laid limp in her arms, Kiara cursing herself, barely able to contain another person’s weight as she flew but knowing she was in too deep at this point and needed to help the wolf. She couldn’t let an innocent creature die, although wolves were temperamental and could injure anyone if angered, they were innocent until proven otherwise.

Kiara just about managed to get the wolf into her house before they stirred. First, a slight movement in the less damaged front paw, slowly becoming more active before the wolf shot up. Eyes wide, staring at Kiara. 

Kyne’s eyes could barely focus, holding contact on the figure in front of her but not able to distinguish any features. They stepped closer, leaning over to look over her bloody front paw. She yelped at the person applying pressure to it, wanting to swat them but the energy just wasn’t there. She had no choice but to let the person do whatever they were doing and hope it wasn’t going to hurt her anymore. 

“Oh non ça se passera pas.” The words the person spoke made no sense to Kyne, but the panic in the tone and the grabbing of her paw inferred something bad. She didn’t have much time to ponder the meaning as the fairy got to work. Kiara worked at cleaning the most injured paw, washing off the dirt that made its way into the wound. It felt like years of medic training were finally worth it, no matter how much more exciting the guard training had seemed, the horror stories she got from Juice shook the desire from her rather quickly.

She felt a weak attempt to pull the paw from her hands, followed by the wolf lowering her head in shame. Almost as if begging for mercy from the hands of the person who was helping her. Kiara vaguely wondered if the blood loss had messed with her head and made her think she was still in danger. That might explain the small attempts to guard herself.

“Little wolf, I’m going to fix up your wounds okay? It might hurt a little but it’ll save you a lot of pain in the long run.” Kiara whispered to the wolf, noting how her ears flattened and her head stayed low. She didn’t attempt to pull away after, softly growling when something got too painful but never disrupting Kiara’s process. 

Kyne felt her consciousness waning once more, the pain was mostly dull, not as distracting anymore. But the way Kiara held her made it easier to relax, ignoring the pain and letting the fairy do her work. 

Kiara finished bandaging up the paw and clearing out all the wounds, noting that the wolf had fallen unconscious again. Considering how injured she was, Kiara lifted the mass of fluff and placed her onto her bed to rest, herself resting on the sofa she used to help with the minor injuries so they had a place to sit. 

Watching the sleeping wolf, Kiara felt anxiety building up. She hoped that they would be alright, not too scared when they woke again. Something felt different, that they wouldn’t hurt her but the thought still lingered. She could only push it back, unknowingly falling asleep to thoughts of what would happen next. 

\---

Kyne spent the next few days vaguely aware of her lack of mobility but still trying to move regardless. Waking up on an unfamiliar bed still in her wolf form was a shock. The attempts to turn human failed miserably, the pain coming back with any movement. Her saviour had come in the form of a fairy. She noticed how tall she was, the way she had to lean over to check on Kyne’s wounds. Her eyes were kind, shutting down the anxiety that had been building about being found by the wrong person.

Kiara couldn’t communicate fully with the wolf but they made it work, days of one-sided conversation, Kyne not able to turn human again until she had healed up enough. The lack of understanding didn’t stop her from being vocal, light growls and barks were enough to convey limited emotions. Kiara introduced herself, realising her mistake when Kyne's only response was a growl. Somehow, their conversations thrived still. Maybe it was the lack of movement but Kyne found herself listening more than ever before. Kiara captured her attention in a way no one had before. It didn’t hurt that she was truly a beauty to watch the existence of. The more time the wolf spent looking at her impossibly long legs the more she wished she could talk, have a full conversation with the pretty fairy.

“Is your paw feeling any better? You’ve been lively enough, it mustn't be bothering you that badly.” Kiara regarded the wolf with a smirk. Kyne had gone off on the wolf equivalent of a rant. Although she understood none of it, Kiara nodded along and let her get out whatever energy she needed to. Although it was difficult to stay serious and listen when you were the subject of lots of barks and growls all in different tones and inflections. 

Kyne nodded, surprised by how much she’d healed over the past few days. Kiara had tended to the worst wound, keeping an eye on the light scratches and clear bruising but focusing her attention on caring for the badly injured paw. Kyne had regained some limited movement, not without a good dose of pain though. Healing didn’t mean healed and she still flinched every time Kiara touched it to check the bandages or clear the wound before adding fresh bandages. 

She prepared herself for another round of Kiara not understanding her response, speaking up for the off-chance some understanding could come out of it. 

“It’s better, still hurts every time I move it though. You’ve helped it heal quickly though.” 

Kiara was taken aback, the wolf had spoken in actual words. Before she could comment, a flash shone in front of her before a human sat in the wolf’s place. She was cuter than Kiara had thought, her eyes held a mischievous glint that wasn’t present on the wolf but they were similar, warm and dark brown. 

Kyne took a few seconds to register everything that had happened. She was in her human form suddenly after days of trying and failing? Not the best idea. That was until the wounds made themselves known on her human body. It was a majority of small scratches and bruises, nothing too serious until the arm. Kyne had no idea how badly she had injured her paw, only that it hurt a lot and was bleeding. The darker bruise and lack of movement in her wrist made it clear, her arm was out of order for at least another few days.

“I’m Kyne by the way, and yes I can speak in more than growls and barks. I just thought it would be fun.” The sarcasm dripping off her voice towards the end sent Kiara into laughter. Something about human Kyne was eye-catching, she had an energy that caught the fairy’s attention immediately, making her wonder if this was going to be a long-term infatuation or just the shock of finally talking to her properly. It helped that she was cute, Kiara didn’t know how to act when the cute werewolf was also funny. One person, yet so many things are good about her. 

“So how did you end up bleeding in the middle of a forest exactly?” The question broke any tension or awkwardness in the air. It was to the point and quick, something that endeared Kyne even more towards the pixie. 

Kyne paused, eyes shifting, not able to explain it and hold eye contact with Kiara. Any confidence she had quickly flew out the window when remembering exactly what happened. 

“I lost my pack so I tried to gain height, climbed up to try and find them but ended up slipping out and bashing my paw on a bunch of branches before landing on it.” Despite the embarrassing story, her confidence returned as the cute fairy clearly found her funny. Letting out a laugh that made Kyne almost melt. That was the boost she needed to talk to her more casually, lightly flirting over the next few minutes and trying to get any reaction out of the fairy. 

\---

Kyne had largely learnt to appreciate the unique qualities that came with being a werewolf, she was a lot more observant than the average person and had quick enough reflexes to keep her out of danger. There were some drawbacks, like when a wolf bonded with someone it made their instinct kick in and the idea of leaving them was painful. Of course, her relationship with Kiara had become complicated. Kyne didn’t have the courage to explain to her exactly what had happened. But she realised that if her pack found her it would be almost impossible to go back. The second romantic feelings got involved was the downfall of her kind. Maybe it was the pack mentality that caused it? But she was too attached to Kiara to leave unless rejected.

She was different, kind and caring but had a similar sense of humour to Kyne, loving the sarcasm and fighting back with her own dramatics that made the wolf burst into laughter every single time. 

They were currently patrolling, looking for any signs of her pack. It hurt to walk on her paws so Kyne was relegated to trying to keep up with a flying fairy on foot. The lack of signs was slowly getting to her. The possibility her pack had left her becoming more likely and ready to send her spiralling if she dwelled on the thought.

“Kyne! I found some tracks! They must have been nearby.” Kiara suddenly flew into her line of sight, grinning excitedly. She dragged her arm to quickly show her find, eyes flickering between Kyne and the paw prints for any type of reaction. 

Kyne, without warning, shifted into her wolf form, wincing as she walked on her wounded paw but realising she could likely find where they had gone. She sniffed the tracks, jolting up at the familiar scent and racing towards it. Kiara followed closely behind, startled from how fast Kyne started to go when in her wolf form. The adrenaline stopped the throbbing pain in her paw for long enough to reach the end of the tracks, the scent still strongly hanging in the air. Kyne glanced around, not able to find anything to pin in the specific direction of her pack. Only aware they were close by.

A loud growl caught the pair’s attention as a wolf who was a lot taller than Kyne suddenly showed up. Kiara realised that Kyne was quite small for a wolf. She was fast, but a good deal smaller than her friend. She barely managed to hit Kiara’s waist in height. Although she had quite long legs it was smaller than the large, fearsome wolves she’d been told about in the past and it was starting to make sense.

The wolves let out a series of quick barks and growls, Kiara assumed they were having a conversation. It was amusing to watch unfold, Kyne continuing to speak with her hands even when a wolf, swishing her tail for emphasis while explaining something. She paused after a low growl from the other wolf, slowly plodding her way back to Kiara, sitting by her side and curling her tail around her legs.

“So, she’s bonded with you after a week?” The other wolf asked, eyeing up Kyne as her tail tightened around the fairy’s legs. 

“Yes. I know it’s sudden but I can’t help but feel like I belong with her. I can’t deal with the thought of anything happening to someone this sweet, even if she is a bit rough around the edges.” Kyne glanced up at Kiara, who shot back a look of pure confusion. Her hands found their way to Kyne’s head. Ruffling up her fur before laughing at the mess she had made.

“Like you're not? You’re lying, your ears are twitching. Don’t hide it. You love her, that’s not exactly what I expected to see but at least you’re safe. I’ll tell the others what happened. I’ll miss you but I’m happy you found someone you belong with.” 

Kyne froze as she realised the magnitude of everything she had insinuated. She was leaving her pack for a girl she hadn’t known for long. Was this really the right choice? One look at Kiara, more apprehensive than she would normally allow herself and she knew. It would take something drastic to separate them now. She had to stay. 

Kyne nodded at the other wolf, letting them leave with a loud howl to communicate her feelings about the departure. It was bittersweet but she felt better with Kiara than in her whole life with the pack. Some things changed, she only hoped this was the right choice and that things would change for the better.

\---

“So, you’re telling me you found an injured werewolf and now you’re her girlfriend?” The utter bafflement in Juice’s voice would normally make Kiara laugh, poking fun at her friend for being so dramatic. But the seriousness in her tone was something that made even her childhood friend stop and try to explain herself in the best way. 

There was something different about the smaller fairy. Ever since she had been appointed leader, there was no more fun in her. The quiet, silly girl that played with her was long gone but the glimpses still came through. Juice’s stare was icy but it didn’t affect Kiara. It couldn’t, knowing all of Juice’s tricks to intimidate others into listening to her and respecting her authority. Although it made sense why she did it, the idea of her friend turning into someone she wasn’t hurt Kiara just a bit. Why couldn’t she just be happy for her? 

“I know you’re serious about her, and I know you have good judgement. But these wolves are dangerous and having one around is a horrible idea.” There it was, the small glimpse of her old friend. Juice cared, she never stopped, but balancing her duty and feelings wasn’t something she knew how to do. Kiara knew this wasn’t the end of the conversation. She knew how to wear down the other fairy and quickly put her idea into action. 

“You’ve never met her and you’re telling me she’s dangerous? You have no proof to back it up, Juicy.” The change of expression made Kiara know she’d gotten through. The nickname felt foreign on her tongue after a while of not being as close as they used to be. But Juice lost all her walls for a brief moment. Glancing away in defeat and nodding in agreement.

“Okay. If she’s that good to you then I won’t stop you. I just don’t want you getting hurt.” The softer voice made Kiara smile. There was her friend. She was happy for her under all the toughness. The concern was unwarranted but appreciated. Kiara smiled, offering to bring Kyne to Juice for them to meet properly. Despite the shock, Juice agreed, following Kiara to her house, where Kyne was still staying. 

“Kyne! I want you to meet someone.” 

Kyne’s face lit up at the arrival of the fairy, falling into something more neutral as she realised she wasn’t alone. The first thing she noticed about the pair was the height difference. Kiara easily towered over anyone but even Kyne was a good deal taller than her friend. Although she looked tiny, she had a serious aura that shook Kyne slightly. There looked to be a lot more to her than what she saw but now wasn’t the time to dig into that.

“This is Juice, she’s the leader I was telling you about.“ Kiara smiled, pulling the wolf and fairy over to each other to interact more. They could only stare at each other, neither wanting to say anything before the other. Kiara sensed the stalemate, acting quickly to break it before any complication arose.

“Kiki had a lot to say about you.” Juice muttered out after a lot of prompting. Her eyes were not connecting with Kyne as she spoke. If anything that made the werewolf feel better. At least she wasn’t the only introvert forced into conversation by Kiara. 

“Good things I hope? Ki has a habit for being a bit more dramatic than necessary so I can’t say everything she said was fully true.” The tension broke as the pair laughed at the expense of the tall fairy. Although she couldn’t bring herself to be annoyed with the look of amusement on Kyne’s face as she laughed. It melted her heart to see her two favourite people getting along. 

“She’s always been like that, when we were kids she would swear it was the end of the world if one of us got slightly hurt. But we love her in spite of that.” Juice smiled, relaxing slightly into accepting Kyne’s company without her normal icy exterior. They quickly fell into a conversation of Kiara’s embarrassing childhood moments and weird habits. Although it was specifically about her, Kiara didn’t mind as long as the two started to get along well. It made sense, there were similarities between Juice and Kyne. Namely being quite introverted and hiding their emotions from everyone apart from someone very close to them. 

“Are you staying here now? I’m sure we can find a way to help you adapt to the village better if you need it.” At that offer, Kyne knew the change was for the better. Kiara was everything she needed and a new friend wasn’t such a bad thing. The future would bring a lot she wasn’t prepared for yet, but with Kiara at her side it felt like nothing could stop them. Not now, not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> likey? maybe leave kudos or a comment :D on tumblr @winterboxx


End file.
